


Crosscountry

by LilacGalaxies (pastelxzavva)



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Crosscountry train au, Fluff, I DONT KNOW ok, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/LilacGalaxies
Summary: My first Outsiders fanfic. Nice.Enjoy some fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my teacher for dragging me into the fandom - she made me and the rest of my class read it. IM STILL NOT OVER JOHNNY AND DALLY.

_ Time check _ . The boy with reddish goldish hair thought, turning on his phone with a huff when he saw the time. It was ten past midnight and what the hell, he still couldn't sleep. Finally giving up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stepped off of the (surprisingly soft, he had to admit) mattress. 

 

His legs - clothed in soft grey sweats - moved him over to the small bathroom included with the room he was living in for the moment.  _ Just until I get back to Soda and Darry, _ he reminded himself.  _ Just ‘till I get back home. _

 

“Ponyboy, huh… such an odd name… why does it have to be mine? I suppose Sodapop didn't get it much better.” He mused, looking himself over. Red-gold hair that was a smidge more red than his brother Soda’s, greenish greyish eyes that damnit, couldn't they be more grey? Oh, well, at lest his hair was pretty cool, long and silky smooth and fluffy, nearly kitten-fur soft, sticking out in the back a little bit and the bangs brushing his right eyebrow. 

 

Ponyboy carefully, and rather sneakily, opened the door and stepped into the crosscountry train corridors, and wandered. 

 

The cafe, dimly lit, was cast in a soft autumn-orange glow because of the dark wooden boards and slate tiles. The employee there, a silly and friendly guy with bright eyes and a stupidly infectious grin everyone called Two-Bit that was from Pony’s hometown and they were still even buddies. Two-Bit was at the counter still, and waved to Ponyboy before walking out. 

 

“Hey Pony, how ya doin’?” The taller boy asked, Pony smiling up at him. 

 

“Good, you?” Two-Bit shrugged. 

 

“Alright. I'm tired. Why are you up?” Ponyboy sighed at this, looking off out of a window. 

 

“I can't sleep. I'm just wandering around. I'm thinkin’ of going to the observatory.” He replied, referring to the large area at the front of the train that was not only rounded and shaped to fit the front of the train, but it was lined with a plush sort of daybed couch, perfect for stargazing with its glass sides, top, and roomy area. The floor, the supports, everything was a dark, rustic color of stained wood. 

 

“Go for it Pony, I saw a boy that looked awful lot like your type headin’ up there. Fluffy black hair, big black eyes, that cute, real young look to him. Looked like a lost pup.” Two-Bit winked at Pony, and chuckled when the younger boy’s ears turned pink. 

 

“I will, now shut your trap. I just want to wander for a little bit.” Ponyboy lied because now he wanted to go see the boy. He always liked boys like that, the ones that looked soft and sweet and were lost, just like him. 

 

They bid their goodbyes and goodnights, and Pony wandered on his way while Two-Bit walked back to his room. 

 

Eventually, Ponyboy found himself approaching the observatory and paused, taking a slow breath before opening the sliding oak door. And being stunned by the boy he saw. 

 

He was just like Two-Bit described, but even better. His hair looked like it’d be soft to the touch, and was smoothed back. It stuck out in the back, just in a soft curl that hooked close to his ears. Small nose and from what Ponyboy could see, he really did have the kind of shy black puppy eyes that he often found himself mooning over. 

 

He shifted, and the doorframe creaked - and the black puppy eyes flew to him, the dark tan skin that had made the boy look even more youthful and puppy-ish going pale. 

 

“I- how long have you- have you-”

 

“Been here?”

 

“Yes!” The poor boy Pony wanted to call puppy looked so scared, so the boy with the red-gold hair offered a gentle smile. 

 

“A minute or two, not very long.” 

 

“Oh.” A smile came to Ponyboy’s face, and he took a few steps closer. The other boy who he still didn't know the name of had shyly shifted his gaze back to the track ahead of them. 

 

“Mind if I sit with you?” Pony was in the center of the room now, hands clasped behind his back calmly while he looked to the starry night sky. 

 

“Oh, no, I suppose not,” the other boy trailed off and Pony looked at him, gesturing patiently for him to go on. 

 

“Just.. I'd like to know your name.” Pony chuckled, walking over and settling next to him. 

 

“My name is Ponyboy. I'm not kidding. It's on my birth certificate and everything.” The blackette - who was now sitting only a foot or so away from him - stared, gawking. 

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Seriously.” They both grinned. 

 

“That's so cool, my name is Johnny. It's nice to meet you… may I call you Pony?” Ponyboy nodded, happy to know that this boy had a name now. Johnny… that was a good name for him. 

 

“Hey, Johnny?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Can I call you puppy? You remind me of one.” Johnny looked at him, surprised, but then smiled. Smiled wide and excited. 

 

“Sure, Pony… thanks for giving me a nickname.”

  
“No problem, Puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah you can expect more of this ship + Johnny/Dally in the future...


End file.
